Saal Voromee
Biography Saal Voromee was born to be great, he was a brilliant tactician and an excellent marksman, his experience on the battlefield was unmatched. But all throughout his life he fought a war within. His thoughts clouded his mind causing him to act without reasoning. This had cost him very greatly during the Human-Covenant War. Despite all the awards he won, the goals he had achieved, the victories under his belt, Saal's story is one of pain and sorrow. Apperance Saal 'Voromee stands at 9"8, he has a muscular build from constant hiking on the volcano in Voromee State. Childhood Saal 'Voromee was born in 2518 to Vahr and Sela 'Voromee. Saal spent most of his infancy at the capital of Voromee State, Kaldahi. Saal's father was considered one of the greatest Kaidons Voromee State has even seen. He had lead many successful campaigns against enemy clans who threatened to invade. And many more in which Vahr attacked opposing clans on their own turf. It seemed the battlefield was were Vahr was at his best, fighting side by side with his men. Saal had a close relationship with his mother, and while his father was at war, Saal's mother took over the political decisions in Voromee State. Most sangheili saw this to be unfit and wished that the Kaidon would come back and resume his duties. But Vahr wanted to eradicate all of the states enemies before returning back to Kaldahi. He felt that if this was not done the hostile clans would come together and try to defeat a common enemy. Saal was the sole heir to the Kaidon and was treated as such, at an early age the special treatment did not mean much to Saal. As he got older he started to feel that it was his destiny to follow in his fathers footsteps and conquer the whole continent. And nothing would be in his way to stop him. Exchanging of Power When Saal was 17 his father had finally returned to Kaldahi. With Vahr's final military campaign he pushed the last of the enemy clans out of Voromee State, but in return gained no territory, and Voromee State was back to its original boundries. While his father was away Saal had trained in the duties of Kaidon, hoping to receive this title when his father had returned. Vahr was still in his prime and did not intend on abdicating his position to a son who he felt was not worthy. This outraged Saal and in a blind fury he left Kaldahi to ponder his fathers decision. Saal traveled half way across the continent to the ruins of the old capital city Hanjutu From there Saal climbed the volcano that had destroyed Hanjutu many centruies ago. When he reached the summit he gazed into the lava, hoping to find an answer to his problem. Many cycles had passed, and this just fueled Saal's anger. As each passing second went by Saal continued forming his plan until he was convinced that this was his destiny. On the tenth cycle Saal descended from the summit, with his mind clearer than it has been before. It was late at night and foggy when Saal arrived back in Kaldahi, perfect time to execute his plan. Saal slipped into Voromee Keep undetected, he grabbed his steel dagger from his personal armory and headed for the Kaidon's quarters. His parents did not detect him as he silently crept into their chamber. As Saal hovered over his parents he thrust his dagger deep into the throat of his father. Vahr awoke with the sound of screaming pain as he was gasping for air. Saal's mother Sela jumped up while screaming for the guards. Saal did not intend on hurting his mother when he entered the chamber, but she was a threat to his mission. Saal leapt over the bed and landed on his mother, with a swift cut his mothers head was rolling on the chamber floor. The guards arrived only to see Saal standing over the dead body of the former Kaidon. They knew that Saal was now the new Kaidon and they knelt down waiting for his orders. Saal ordered the guards "Get some rest, for tomorrow is when we change history." Early Kaidon years With Saal as the new Kaidon of Voromee Keep, he swore revenge on all the enemy clans that have invaded Voromee State. Saal wanted to finish what his father had started and conquer all of the continent. And first on Saal's agenda was to wipe out the nearest enemy states, Vargun and Cinotai State. Battles *The 'Vargun and 'Cinotai Extermination *Invasion of Voromee Keep *Battle of Tribute *Defense of Mother Sanghelios